dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Haze Shenron
|Race=Shadow Dragon |Date of birth=May 12, Age 750 (wish is made) |Date of death=Age 790 (revived around Age 889) Around Age 889 |FamConnect= Black Smoke Shenron (boss) Syn Shenron (comrade/fusee) Nuova Shenron (comrade) Eis Shenron (comrade) Rage Shenron (comrade) Oceanus Shenron (comrade) Naturon Shenron (comrade) Upa (wish responsible for existence) Rezok (host) Mizore (host) }} Haze Shenron (二星龍, Ni Hoshi Ryū; lit. "Two-Star Dragon") is the first Shadow Dragon fought by Goku and Pan during the Shadow Dragon Saga. He is the Two-Star Dragon and represents the element of pollution or toxicity. He was born when Upa (one of Goku's old friends) wished his father, Bora, back to life after being killed by Mercenary Tao. Biography ''Dragon Ball GT'' Shadow Dragon Saga Although he seems to have tremendous durability, Haze Shenron is physically one of the weakest of the Shadow Dragons; he felt a great amount of pain when a single brick fell on his foot, and Pan was able to completely dominate him by herself. However, his elemental abilities are his trump card; the pollution he generates slowly weakens normal beings, so while he remains relatively weak when it comes to scouter readings, his opponents gradually weaken until he is able to overpower them. However, his pollution has no effect on non-organic beings, such as the Machine Mutant Giru. After his pollution brings Goku and Pan to manageable levels of power, Haze Shenron beats up the heroes and throws them into a polluted lake. Unfortunately for him, Giru drags them both to a fresh water geyser, which Goku and Pan blow up to clear the lake of Haze's pollution. With his only advantage gone, the Two-Star Dragon is destroyed when Goku and Pan combine Kamehamehas to blast him into the water. Power Haze is the weakest among the Shadow Dragons (at least according to Rage Shenron). He is shown injured by a brick falling onto his foot and is easily knocked around by Pan (However, the former was mainly for comic relief and the latter mainly showed his durability). He is only proficient in battle after his element of toxicity/pollution has taken its toll on his enemies, and even then with their ki completely drained he still takes time to finish them off. His frailness makes him more a comic relief than an actual foe. Overall, his endurance more than his raw power is what prevents to be taken lightly by his opponents and by the time they discover his strategy it might be already too late to defeat him. In the japanese version, Goku also states that he's very weak Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Pollution' – The ability to pollute an area, which slowly weakens the energy of people until they are powerless. In the 18th Dragon Ball Heroes promotional movie, he spreads the Poison from his mouth. **'Strength Drain' – Haze Shenron's pollution slowly drains the energy of beings who are inside it. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'High Endurance' – Despite his low power, Haze Shenron has very high endurance, likely so that he can survive against his foes until his pollution takes effect. *'Tail Attack' – Haze Shenron attacks with his tail. Haze used this attack several times during his fight with Pan and Goku. *'Haze Shenron Dragon Great Vibration' – Haze fires a rainbow Mouth Energy Wave. Named Dragon Large Vibration in the Dragon Ball Heroes, and called Rainbow Glistening Shot in Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Afterimage Technique/Rapid Movement' – A technique that uses short bursts of extreme high speed movement, that moves faster than the opponent can sense. Haze Shenron's version is named Accelerated Escape in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Bear Block' – A forearm block used against Pan. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Round Throw' – A grapple throw used on Pan and Goku. He grabs the opponent, spins them around, and throws them or rolls them like a bowling ball. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Possession' – Used in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga. First used to possess Rezok, and then used to possess Fasha (Mizore). **'Class-up' – Used in order to turn Rezok into a Classed Up Frieza Clan member. **'Hunting Arrow' – While possessing Mizore (Fasha), he make her utilize this technique. *'Unnamed spike shooting technique' – A technique used by Super Haze Shenron in Victory Mission, Haze Shenron twirls his spiked shoulder pads, launching many spikes at his opponent. *'Dark Dragon' – Haze Shenron channels the power of Black Smoke Shenron and fires a huge wave of dark ki. This attack is a Card Action Ability for the Shadow Dragons in Dragon Ball Heroes. Transformation Darkness form The form that Haze Shenron takes upon his release from Black Smoke Shenron. He has the appearance of a black version of the regular Shenron, but with an energy sphere in his mouth. Super form Haze Shenron attains this form in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the eighth mission of the Jaaku Mission 8 series (JM8). He also appears using this form in the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga, after being forced out his host's body, Haze Shenron takes on a "Super" form thanks to Oceanus Shenron in order to face the Frieza's race Hero Froze himself. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Haze Shenron makes his very first debut in a video-game and as a playable character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, since the second mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM2). Voice actors *Japanese dub: Chafurin *Blue Water dub: Jonathan Love *FUNimation dub: Brad Jackson *Italian dub: Pietro Ubaldi *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Nestor Chiesse Trivia *Haze Shenron is one of the two Shadow Dragons (along with Oceanus Shenron) that Goku did not use his Super Saiyan 4 form against. *Out of all the Shadow Dragons, Haze is the only one that closely resembles a dragon. Gallery HazeS.png|Haze Shenron about to pollute a lake HazeS3.png|Haze excited by the prospect of destruction HazeShenron.Ep.49.png|Haze Shenron HazeGPan.png|Haze Shenron kicked in the face by Pan HazeS10.png|Haze Shenron crying after rubble landed on his toe GT49-01-GokuPan&GiruVsHaze.jpg|Haze in front of Pan, Giru, and Goku Haze Shenrons stupid look.png|Haze Shenron HazeVs.Pan.Ep.49.png|Haze Shenron punched by Pan Bear Block.JPG|Haze Shenron's Bear Block Round Throw.JPG|Haze Shenron's Round Throw Haze shenron afterimage.jpg|Haze Shenron using an afterimage GT49-03-Haze&GokuLookingAtLake.jpg|Haze Shenron in front of a polluted lake GT49-02-HazeGrabsGoku&Pan.jpg|Haze Shenron holds Pan and Goku Haze shenron get very happy.png|Haze Shenron laughing HazeShenron(JM2Promo).png|Haze Shenron in the 18th DBH promo HazeShenronDBH.JPG|Haze Shenron in Dragon Ball Heroes DragonLargeVibration1.PNG|Haze Shenron prepares his Dragon Large Vibration in Dragon Ball Heroes DragonLargeVibration2.PNG|Haze Shenron fires his Dragon Large Vibration in Dragon Ball Heroes B8B7uVpCEAAAvne.jpg|Super Haze Shenron in Dragon Ball Heroes See also *Haze Shenron (Collectibles) ca:Haze Shenron pt-br:Ryan Shenlong es:Er Xing Long Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragons Category:DBGT Characters Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Poison Users